Cadium Cullen
by writergirl6
Summary: Of course after nearly destroying his CD collection and buring down the house I expected him to be mad, no... furious Cadium Cullen is a persuasive, ruthless, slightly arrogant half vampireand she's about to fall in love... exb jxa cxe rxe
1. Cruel Punishment

_I don't own Twillight, Stephenie Meyer is my goddess, I admire her so much._

_Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Please review I promise to update as soon as I can._

**Cadium Elizabeth Cullen**

"Caddy!" my father's voice boomed through the house, "Cadium Elizabeth Cullen, I know you're there!" I just rolled over in my hiding spot pretending not to hear him.

"I know you can here me." he said barely above a whisper.

"Ha!" a cool white hand curled around my mouth to stop me from screaming, "I told you she'd be here Emmet" Jasper sounded triumphant, "Oh Edward!"

"I hate you guys!" I hissed at them, "Why are you doing this to me?" I squirmed against Jasper's tight hold around my waist. "You know as soon as _they're_ through with me Alice will insist on a makeover."

"We know." said Emmet grinning, I just scowled at him.

"Jasper? Is she in there?" my mother asked lightly gliding into the kitchen. "Here she is Bella." he proclaimed pushing me forward.

I tried to make a run for it as soon as he let go of me, but mom was at my side in an instant holding on to my shoulder practically growling, "Not so fast Cadium, you're coming with me."

My father was already waiting in the living room. "Cadium..." he tapped his foot lightly as Mom dragged me in, "Your mother and I think it's time we enrolled you at the public high school, after the little stunt you pulled yesterday we are hesitant to leave you alone."

_What???_

This was something I was not expecting, of course after nearly destroying his entire CD collection and almost burning the house down (Emmet's idea!) I expected him to be mad.

No-Furious.

And I know by now my father's just the teensiest bit prone to over-reaction...

But _High School _was something I hadn't anticipated.

_Relax, He's just a little angry, just trying to scare you with all this school talk, he'd never send you to school, relax._

I tried to calm myself.

It didn't work, _"he's just a little angry"_ yeah right I think we already established he was furious.

"But technically I wasn't alone dad, Emmet was there too." I tried to convince him.

He snorted, "Yeah Emmet, oh I'm sure he was tons of help." Well I couldn't exactly disagree with him there.

"Besides sweetie we can't keep taking sick days to watch over you." Mom mentioned behind me.

_Oh yeah, of course take dad's side._

"So then stop taking sick days, I don't need a baby-sitter." I whinned.

They both laughed.

"Even without Emmet's help I'm sure you could have gotten in enough trouble." Dad said, shoulders still shaking a bit from their little laughing fit.

I scowled, they had won this one, and they both knew it.

"Then it's settled, Carlisle is at the school right now enrolling their newest student, Cadium Cullen."

"You _knew_ that you'd win?" I spluttered astonished, I could be just as stubborn and persuasive as my parents when I wanted to be.

"It was a punishment sweetie, not a request." my mother said softly.

This was unbelievable, Dad was just upset about his precious CDs _almost_ getting destroyed- key word being "_almost_"- couldn't they just force me to eat food or something?

Even a half vampire like me is disgusted by human food.

But I believe that would be less painful than _school_.

For my entire life, we have been jumping from town to town, at first my mom didn't want to go to school because she was afraid I would put down roots somewhere and then just have to leave again in the interest of keeping our family's secret, the fact that we're all vampires (or half vampires in my case), a secret. Then there was the fact that I could multiply two digit numbers in my head by the time I was seven. (Not your typical second grader)

I just wouldn't fit in, my parents knew that.

But the truth was, I didn't want to go to school or spend more time than necessary with humans my age.

Slow, dull, predictable, _humans_.

It was much more fun spending the day with Emmet planning our next prank (Dad was his favorite target but Jasper was fun too- until he made you super depressed that is), or Rosalie working on cars, or even mom sometimes following her and Esme around the garden talking about books we'd read and stuff.

Dad and Jasper could be fun too (when they weren't mad at you about the last prank you pulled)- and Alice, until she got all, "I've got the day off anyway, why not spend it at the mall?"

If there was one thing I hated more than humans it was shopping. Alice says I get it from Mom.

So there I was a fifteen year old stubborn (mother), persuasive (father), playful (Emmet), slightly arrogent (Rosalie), ruthless (Jasper) half-vampire.

And tomorrow was my first day of school.

"Caddy!" Alice called down to me, "No Alice! Please not today." I whinned. I heard her impatient sigh even though we were two floors apart, "I already saw you giving into me, so could we please not go through this today?" Two defeats in one morning, so far this was not turning into a good day. "Oh Caddy, tomorrow's your first day of school you _have _to let me give you a makeover!" her voice rang with an easy victory.

I should have figured she'd seen.

"Fine." I grumbled, "Yay!" Alice flew down the stairs. "I was thinking we could-"

"No Haircuts!" I commanded slapping the hand that had drifted up to tug the bottom of a lock of my redish-brown hair (my mom says I get it from my father).

"Ouch." said Alice rubbing the hand I slapped, "That hurt."

I snorted, "Yeah right you didn't even feel it."

I swore I heard my father laughing in the living room as I stomped up the stairs Alice at my side babbling about how it really was technically a _makeover_ without a haircut.

xoxoxoxox

"You really can't blame him Caddy, most of those CDs are irreplacable." Alice interrupted me halfway through my "I-hate-my-parents" rant. Why was everyone taking their side?

I yawned, the makeover had literally taken all day, and then flooded into the night.

"You're going to have to let me go sometime Alice, I need my sleep-big day tomorrow. Wouldn't want to get _too _excited."

She laughed at the last part, but I could see her on the verge of releasing me.

"Well, if you must go..."

"I must."

"Just try not to thrash around too much." she sighed poking one of the many curlers she had attached to my had.

Geesh, those were going to be uncomfortable.

"I'll try my best." I promised sliding off the chair she had set up in her bathroom and dashing out the door.

I opened my bedroom door slowly, waiting to see if my parents were planning on ambushing me with another punishment to add to my list.

My room was empty.

On my bed lay a pair of dark-wash jeans, a light pink blouse, and a grey sweater. At the foot of the bed a pair of black ballet flats sat expectantly.

_Alice._

"Oh stop feeling so depressed!" Jasper snapped walking by.

"Not my fault your a freak of nature." I muttered barely audible to myself, I knew he heard.

"Come on Caddy, school can be _fun._" Rosalie this time. I wanted to snap her neck.

"_fun_" yeah right.


	2. New Student

_I don't own Twilight, but I love SM, she's the best. _

_Sorry this POV was a little harder and took longer to write, I'm sorry for any spelling/grammar errors that I made, please review!_

**Matthew Cameron Richards**

"So is Grant coming over today?" my mom asked brightly just as I was about to dash out the door.

Nosy woman.

"No, I don't think so Mom." I said icily my hand still on the door handle.

"Oh, you know I haven't been seeing much of him around here lately." she mentioned.

Well of course not, even a blind person would know by now that Grant and I weren't exactly on the same page. If that blind person lived in La Push that is.

"Yeah I know. You know Mom, I kind of have to go."

"All right, well, have fun at school sweetie."

"Thanks Mom. Bye."

I stomped over to my black truck waiting in the driveway. Why did she have to bring up the stupid Grant thing in the first place?

Grant Black and I had been best friends since me and my mom moved here four years ago. We did everything together, racing along the beach, working on cars in my garage, riding his dad's old bikes. We were a lot alike in that I only had my mother and he only had his father. But this year he started acting all weird and joined Mike Uley and Christopher Attera's gang. At first his dad said he was sick and couldn't talk to anybody, then I started seeing him around La Push hanging out with Mike and Chris, whenever I tried to talk to him they'd just vanish in the surrounding forest. I tried calling him but he kept saying things like, "It's just better if we're not friends. Trust me Matt, I wish I could, but I can't." eventually I just gave up calling.

I was really fuming now, I had been thinking about Grant all the way to Forks High.

There used to be a school on the reservation back when Grant's dad was a kid, but they closed it a while ago and now everyone was either home schooled or they went to school in Forks.

My poor truck, the trip (short as it was) really wasn't good for the old engine, and the gas mileage, well let's not talk about that.

I pulled up next to a shiny black Mercedes, I would've chosen an older car but it was the only open spot, my car looked exceptionally old and dirty next to the streamlined sports car.

I dimly wondered who it belonged to, I was used to seeing the the silver Volvo and yellow Porsche in the student lot, they belonged to the Cullens, the freakishly beautiful family that Mike and his gang seemed to hold grudge with.

Was there another Cullen in town?

But I soon pushed the mysterious car and it's owner to the back of my mind, Mike and Grant were walking by.

They seemed to be in deep conversation and neither looked at me, they both looked worried, Grant was using his hands as he talked like he sometimes did when he was nervous.

The bell rang then, and they both looked up.

I quickly focused my attention on my back-pack, not wishing to be noticed.

When I looked up again they were gone.

Wow they were fast lately.

It was then I realized I was late.

_Oh crap._

xoxoxox

"Mr. Richards, your late." the teacher, Ms. Goff, said sternly as I stepped through the door.

"I know Ms. Goff, I'm sorry, I got- um- distracted."

"Well I would apreciate it if, in the future, you could try to make it to my class on time."

"Will do, Ms. Goff." I said walking to my seat at the back of the room.

As I sat down, another person walked through the door, late.

I stared at my notebook waiting for Ms. Goff to unleash her rath on whoever had dared to arrive to her class late.

But the chiding did not come, and as I looked up I realized nearly the whole class had turned to gape at the new arrival, even Ms. Goff.

And then I saw why.

She was wearing dark jeans and a gray sweater. Her copper hair fell around her face in soft waves, her skin was pale and her features were angular, her eyes glowed a warm butterscotch.

Another Cullen.

But there was something different about this one, like maybe she had more color in her cheeks, or maybe her lips looked softer than the other's.

"Er, and you are?" Ms. Goff asked, recovering from her mental breakdown.

"Cadium Cullen, call me Caddy." her musical voice sounded bored.

"Would you like to tell the class something about yourself?"

"Not really."

She was making her way down the aisle before Ms. Goff could blink. Every set of eyes were glued to her graceful step, the girls in jealousy and the boys in awe.

It was then that I realized in horror and elation that I was sitting next to the only empty desk in the room.

"Class take out your textbooks, Cadium you'll have to share with your neighbor for today."

She was sitting down now, she turned to face me.

"Hi, I'm Matt Richards." I stuck out my hand.

_A handshake_? I wanted to slap myself.

But she took it, "Caddy Cullen."

"Here, we're on page 235." I said pushing the textbook towards her.

"Oh, I won't be needing it." she smiled as if she was enjoying some sort of private joke.

"Alright." I took the book back. "Have you done this book before?"

"Something like that." she answered vaguely, smiling again. 


	3. Caddy's got a boyfriend!

_I don't own Twilight, I wish!_

**Caddy's POV**

It had to be something in his face, his eyes, his slightly lop-sided smile...

Or maybe it was the way he asked if I had done the textbook before, I couldn't help answering the look on his face was so priceless!

But at the same time where I would have taken great joy in confusing yet another human there was a new thought tugging at my thoughts, _"That really wasn't nice, he couldn't have known."_

I tried to shake it off, but couldn't.

Or maybe it was how soft and warm his hand was, so different from the cold, hard body's I was used to living with.

The class, needless to say, was dull and lacking new material.

I spent most of the time glancing back and forth at Matt, trying to decipher the strange feelings I felt towards him.

Sometimes he would look up as if he felt me watching, and I would turn quickly to doodle "absent-mindedly" in my notebook before he could tell I was staring.

The second the bell rang I leaped out of my seat and left the classroom as quickly as I possibly could without scaring all the slow humans.

I needed to think.

First of all why had I talked to him at all? It was not like me to interact with humans.

And then, why had I felt bad about scrambling his little second class mind?

It was one of my favorite things to do when forced to share the same space with humans, if I was going to feel guilty about it then what was the point?

I slowly eased myself into my car, letting the familiar scent wash over me and calm my nerves.

I dug around in the CD compartment for a minute before finding what I was looking for.

The soft notes drifted over me relaxing every part of my body, my mother's lullaby.

_Tap tap tap._

My eyes flew open, _Please don't let it be Matt..._

Dad.

"Ditching class on the first day? Come on Caddy."

I grumbled a couple choice words before opening the car door.

"Sorry 'brother' did you want to ditch with me?" I said cheerfully with a painfully fake smile.

"No, I want my little sister to get back to class. Or I just might tell Dad and then you'd be in big trouble."

I frowned, "Fine whatever, I'll go to class."

"See you at lunch."

_Yeah Right._

Thankfully Matt wasn't in any more of my morning classes, I made my way to lunch without giving him another thought.

Alice waved me over to my family's table as I entered the caffeteria.

"Hey Caddy."

"Hi Alice, what are they talking about?" I gestured towards my dad and mom and Emmet and Jasper all talking animatley with their voices low and heads bent over the table.

My mother's head popped up at once, "Werewolves."

She nodded to a table at the front of the caffeteria where four large boys also seemed to be holding a secret meeting, I picked up a low growl comming from the largest one, boy did they stink.

Just then Matt walked in, first eyeing the werewolves table scornfully_, what's up with that_?, then turning to sit down at a table a little farther away, alone.

"Caddy, why is that boy over there thinking about you?" Dad asked me pointing at Matt, I blushed (mother's trait apparently)

"I don't know, isn't _everyone_ thinking about th new mysterious Cullen?"

"He's thinking about a _conversation_ he had with you."

"How soon do we have to leave? It's going to take a while for Esme to pack up everything." Jasper asked playfully.

"Relax, I didn't give anything away."

Matt turned to look at me then, as if he had heard everything we were saying.

I turned away swiftly as another blush creeped up my face.

"Ooooh, Caddy's got a boyfriend!" Alice squealed.

**_Author's Note, _**

**_sorry for: _**

**_a) taking so long to update _**

**_b) making this chapter a little short _**

**_c) any spelling mistakes I made_**

**_and d) not mentioning Rosalie at all during this chapter i didn't notice until just now._**

**_:-) writergirl6_**


	4. Bella and Edward

_I don't own Twilight, I can't even dream of writing something that good._

**Matt's POV**

"Hey Matt, you're home late." my mom greeted me as I walked through the door.

I shrugged, "Just walking, thinking..." about Grant, about Caddy- I didn't have any more classes with her, and she always seemed to walk so _fast_, I toyed with the idea of trying to talk to her, but I felt like a dork trying to think of something I could say to her, so in the end I decided not to say anything at all.

"Grant called."

"What?" I was sure I had heard her wrong.

"A couple times actually, he sounded worried, just said to have you call him as soon as you walked in the door."

I walked to the phone numbly, what was this about? Had Mike and Chris decided I was good enough to join their little gang? Had Grant decided to be my friend again? Did I even want to be his friend, after everything?

The phone rang three times before someone picked up.  
"Hello?" it was Jacob, Grant's dad.

"Hey Jacob, I was just wondering if Grant was home, mom said he called..."

"Yeah hold on a minute,"

I waited for another minute while Jacob looked for Grant.

_What if Grant doesn't want to talk to me, what if it was all some dumb joke, what if Grant never called at all?_

I tried to push my doubts out of my head, Mom knew Grant's voice, she wouldn't mistake it for someone like...Mikes, would she?

"Hello?"

"Hey Grant, it's Matt." I replied a little un-surely.

"Hi, listen Chris noticed today that you were sitting next to the new student in homeroom."

His tone was brisk and business-like, as if he wanted to get this over with as soon as humanly possible.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I was wondering if there was anything you could do to change that? Maybe you could ask Ms. Goff to change your seat or something?"

Why was he asking me this? Why did this matter?

"Uh- why?"

"Just trust me Matt, _Cadium Cullen-_" I could practically see the sneer on his face as he said her name,

"-is not someone you want to sit next to."

This didn't make any sense, what did _he_ know about Caddy anyway?

"Look, Grant, that makes absolutely no sense you don't know anything about her."

"Matt please, I really wish I could explain this to you," he muttered something, 'dumb treaty'? It sound like. "the Cullens are dangerous, I really don't like the idea of you sitting next to...one of them."

Well Emmet, the oldest one, _was _pretty big, but dangerous?

"There just normal people like you and me, we're all humans right?"

Grant snorted, "Humans, right."

"What?! Look Grant, first you totally ignore me then you call me up just to tell me to get my seat changed? Why should I do anything you say? Hmmm? Why in the world should _I _trust _you_?" I totally blew up at him, forgetting, for the moment, that my mom was sitting in the next room hearing everything I said.

"I'm sorry." said Grant quickly, then I heard a _click_ and a dial tone.

He hung up on me!!!

I slammed the phone down, and stomped into the living room.

"Matt, are you alright?" mom looked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm going for a walk, I'll be back before six."

I grabbed my jacket angrily and, hard as I was trying to act normal, I couldn't help slamming the door a little on my out.

xoxoxox

I had no idea where I was.

I wasn't lost, well maybe I was, but I knew if I just followed the trail I would find my way home, right?

This was embarrassing, I was glad no one else was there to watch me wander around aimlessly.

Then again, maybe if someone _was_ there they might be able to point me in the right direction, not that I'd be stupid enough to ask directions.

Just then I saw light up ahead, I didn't know what it could be, just the thought of escaping the thick darkness of the trees had me running towards it with all my speed.

As I got closer and closer I realized it was an entrance to a meadow, perfectly circular and covered in wild flowers, but that wasn't what shocked me.

It was what, rather _who,_ was sitting on the soft grass, kissing passionately, that shocked me.

Edward and Bella Cullen.

They were supposed to be brother and sister!

Last time I checked brothers didn't let their hands wander up their sisters shirts.

_"the Cullens are dangerous"_ Grant's words rang in my head, well they were certainly something.

The girl, Bella, suddenly looked up with a start, she looked startled. It took me a moment to realize she was staring right at me.

Edward was sitting up to, he looked just as surprised, maybe even a little angry. His lips twitched, and so did hers in reply.

I got the strange feeling that they were talking.

Slowly their words became more and more understandable, they were still low and fast but I could make out, "...can't tell him..." and "...what do you mean..." and "...he might not have seen..." and "...what we are..."

I was seriously freaked out.

"Grant..." Bella said in a warm inviting tone, "I suppose we have something to tell you."

_Mwah ha ha! Cliffie, I know, I am evil._

_Sorry this took so long to update, but I promise the next one will be worth the wait (longer than the others hopefully)._

_Comming up next: what does Caddy know about Grant that Matt doesn't?_


	5. Lunatics

_Sorry about the cliff hanger in the last chapter, that wasn't nice (as many of you pointed out) but here's the next chapter, enjoy!_

**_I don't own anything except Caddy, Matt, his mom, Chris, and Mike- Stephenie Meyer owns everything else._**

**Caddy's POV**

"Whoa calm down!" Jasper exclaimed as stomped into the living room,

I just shook my head and growled at him.

"What's going on?" asked Rosalie dancing down the stairs.

I lifted up the chair closest to the TV then slammed it back down, discouraged.

"I can't find my ipod." I grumbled.  
"Doesn't mean you have to take it out on the furniture." joked Emmet. I wanted to scream, this was not the least bit funny.

"Oh you know how obsessed she is with her music, just like Edward." that was Alice slipping into the room with a grin on her face.

Hmmm, maybe Dad stole it?

"Alice do you know where my parents went?"

"Uh, I think they went to the meadow." she answered.

"Oh." I answered looking down to hide my blush, I didn't want to think of what my parents were currently doing in _their meadow_.

shudder

"Any idea when they'll be back?" I asked hopefully.

Alice stared of into space with a concentrated look on her face, abruptly her whole body tensed and her expression turned serious. It was taking longer than it should have simply to see when my parents would return.

Then she snapped out of it, and Jasper was at her side in a flash steadying her around the waist before she could crumple to the floor.

"Alice what's wrong?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"They'll be back very soon, they are...bringing someone." she answered in a slightly ominous voice barely above a whisper.

The gentle hum of an engine pulling into the garage made us all jump (not an easy thing to do).

Seconds later a swift knock on the door, it was mom.

"Hey mom what's up? Alice saw..." I let the thought drift off after I realized who was standing behind her, Matt.

_The boy from homeroom!? What the hell was he doing here?_

"Um- Caddy's little friend from school sort of, well, stumbled upon us in the meadow."

I gasped as she told this to everyone, my cheeks rapidly turning a dark shade of red.

"Mom, you guys weren't...you know...were you?" I stuttered mortified.

Dad appeared at Mom's side in an instant, "No it was nothing like that!" he snapped.

"Then what..?"

"We're kind of supposed to be brother and sister." Mom said too low and too fast for Matt to catch.

"We're also supposed to human." Rosalie said curtly so fast her lip barely even twitched.

Then I remembered how I had greeted my mother at the door, _"Hey __mom__what's__ up?"_

I was fifteen, my parents- who were really a hundred and twenty something and thirty-three- looked seventeen!

"You were going to tell him?" Alice's voice rang from the other side of the room, I hadn't even realized that she had seen something but the dazed and worried look on her face proved it.

"Well Alice what other option do we have?" my mom asked desperately.

"Would you believe we're circus people?" Emmet asked Matt rather seriously.

Matt shook his head slowly. "Can someone please tell me what's going on?" he asked.

"Well, we're vampires."

xoxoxox

"He doesn't believe us, he thinks we're lunatics." said Dad quietly staring at Matt.

"Of course he doesn't believe us." Rosalie hissed, she was still angry at mom for bringing a human home.

"Wait, how did you know what I was thinking? I didn't say that out loud did I?" Matt asked looking worried, he clearly didn't like the idea of what might happen to him if he called a bunch of wackos lunatics.

"Edward can read minds." said Emmet, "It actually gets pretty annoying. Go ahead, think anything, Edward will tell you what it was."

Matt raised his eyes in disbelief.

"Maybe Grant was right?" asked Dad, "Who's Grant?"

Matt jumped about a mile in the air, "How did you know that!?" he practically screamed.

"We just told you, mind reader!" exclaimed Emmet.

"Wait wasn't Grant the name of one of the werewolves?" asked mom at vampire speed, Matt had no hope of understanding.

"Yeah that does sound familiar." added Jasper.

"Where do you live?" I asked Matt, "La Push." he answered uncertainly, it sounded like a question.

"Well that explains the smell." said Rosalie in a slightly disgusted tone.

"Are you Quileute?" Dad asked.

"No my mom and I moved down from the Makah reservation about four years ago." he answered.

"So he's not one of them" breathed my mom in relief, I didn't know much about her life before she was changed, her human life, just that it involved some shaky history with the La Push werewolves.

"He still thinks we're all crazy." said Dad reading Matt's thoughts again, "except-" he raised an eyebrow, "except for Caddy."

I blushed again.

"Do you know Jacob Black?" asked Mom.

_"Bella"_ Dad sighed resting a hand on her shoulder, "I'm just curious Edward, don't worry." she reassured him.

"Yeah I know Jacob, his son and I are- well _used to be_- best friends." answered Matt bitterly, I wondered what his problem was with Jacob's son...

Mom looked sympathetic, nodding her head, "Let me guess, he said it's better for you two not to be friends, he said he wishes he could, but he can't."

Matt's eyes nearly popped out of his head, "How the hell...?..."

"_Just like his father_." Mom muttered under her breath, it was hard, even for the vampires in the room, to hear her.

"And does he run around with a little _pack_ of friends ignoring you whenever you come too close?" she pushed farther.

"Mike Uley and Chris Attera."

Mom nodded again, "Sam and Quil's sons" she whispered.

"Yeah how do you know their fathers?" Matt asked.

"Oh, I know my way around La Push." she said with a smile.

"How many others are there in the pack?" it was Alice asking now, I remember Mom telling me she couldn't "see" werewolves.

"Huh?" Matt asked.

"I mean, the group that Jacob's son is hanging out with lately." Alice clarified.

"Just one, besides Chris, Mike, and Grant, Embry."

"Embry?" my mother asked in a shocked voice, "What's his father's name?"

"Embry." Matt answered.

Mom smiled, "Of course, although I always thought Quil was the more narcissistic of the two- the one more likely to name his son after himself..." for a moment she was lost in thought.

"So uh, I hate to be a bother, but could someone please tell me _what we're going to do with this kid_?" asked Emmet, getting slightly hysterical.

"Is there some way we could prove to him that we're vampires?" mused Rosalie softly.

"How are we supposed to do that?! Bring a deer in the backyard and have Emmet suck it's blood!?" snapped Alice.

"Where's Carlisle?" asked Dad calmly.

"Hunting with Esme." answered Jasper.

"Look you guys I'm sorry if I'm having a hard time believing that all of you are _vampires_, but honestly how can you just expect me to swallow that one?" exclaimed Matt.

"Bella didn't have a hard time believing it." said Dad tenderly.

"Yeah and next thing we know she goes rushing off to _join_ that coven of vampires!" said Emmet with a laugh.

"She didn't have a problem believing the over-muscled adolecents of La Push were werewolves either!" said Alice.

"The..what?" Matt started to sway from side to side, he was quickly loosing consiousness. As he blacked out and fell into my father's waiting arms I was sure I heard him utter, "_crap_"


	6. Secret's Out

_Sorry this took so long to update!_

**_I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of the charecters inside, that would be Stephenie Meyer._**

I was first aware of hands, cool-no really cold- hands pressing against my forehead, then I felt the cool leather beneath me, and heard the soft purr of a nice engine speeding down whatever street or road, and then I smelt the new car smell, and I knew I was in a car (duh) a really nice car, not my truck, this vehicle was going too fast for my truck.

"Mom, it's been too long, we're going to cross the boundary line any minute." a melodic voice, it was familiar, whose was it?

"Patience Caddy, he'll wake up when he's ready." another voice answered the first, I had no idea who this voiced belonged to, but they were both exceptionally beautiful.

_Caddy_, the stunning girl from homeroom, the girl Grant warned me to stay away from, the girl whose family thought they were vampires...

_Vampires!_

Suddenly I remembered everything, from just before I fainted.

I fainted! Caddy must think I'm a wimp.

Another voice, different from the other two (one of which belonged to Caddy) lower, manly-er, chuckled, "I think he's waking up."

Oh right, that must be Edward, the mind reader.

Fabulous.

"Matt can you hear me?" Caddy asked urgently.

My eye-lids fluttered open, responding to her voice.

"Where are we going?" I groaned, my back felt sore, like I had fallen on concrete or something.

"We're bringing you back to La Push- or at least as far as we can go. The _dogs_ will catch our scent and come to the boundary line to pick you up." Edward answered coldly.

"Dad" Caddy sighed, she was so beautiful, wait what? Dad?

She had called him that at their house too, but he was only seventeen...

"Technically I'm a hundred and twenty." said Edward more lightly.

A HUNDRED AND TWENTY!

Was he joking?

And how did he know I was wondering about his age- I was _sure _I hadn't said anything out-loud, which meant...he really was a mind reader?

"Precisely." he said.

"Can you two tell me what your talking about please, I'm going crazy!" yelled Caddy gripping the sides of her head.

"Another time dear, like you said we're almost at the boundary line and Matt's mother will be worrying."

"So, uh- what is this boundary line?" I asked, "The boundary line between the Cullen's side and the werewolves side." answered Bella. "I'm surprised they didn't warn you about us sooner, after they saw you sitting next to Caddy in first hour."

"Well Grant did call... Whoa you're going 120 miles per hour! Slow down, are you trying to kill us!" I screamed noticing the actually speed of the car for the first time.

They all laughed like it was some big joke.

"Relax Matt, Dad has never been in an accident- he's an excellent driver." Caddy reassured me.

"We're here." said Edward, I noticed he was frowning and wrinkling his nose with disgust. I sniffed the air cautiously but it didn't smell any different to me.

"Are they coming?" asked Bella, "Yes they're on their way. We'd better get out of here before it turns into a fight."

Caddy helped to sit me up and open my door, I realized it was her cold hands that had been pressing against my forehead before.

In one swift moment she had set me outside the car.

"Do they see him, are they going to take him home?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes they see him." answered Edward, "They figure we've already told him everything, they will take him back."

Caddy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Dear I think we'd better go, before they get here." said Bella anxiously pulling Caddy back into the car.

"Bye Matt, I'll see you in school." she waved half-heartedly, and then they zoomed off.

xoxoxox

I wasn't sure what to do with myself after the Cullens had left, I walked around in small circles for a bit, and then just forward.

Edward had said they were coming, but what if he was wrong?

What if the wolves saw that the vampires went away and were turning around too?

I was sure this was no where near my house, I was surrounded by trees for miles and miles out that looked no different from the tree next to it.

I sat down on a fallen log, it was a little damp but not too uncomfortable.

_I have no idea where I am._

I stated rather quietly in my head.

_But the Cullens said the wolves would pick you up._

The other side of my mind argued.

_The Cullens also think they're vampires._

I nodded mentally, that was true.

_Well, maybe...you don't think? They could be?_

I sighed, the Cullens _were_ different.

_And you believed that Grant and his new friends were wolves without hesitating, why can't the Cullens be vampires too?_

It would be so easy to think that Grant _did_ want to be my friend, that he just _couldn't_ because he was a werewolf or something, I suppose it would be dangerous for humans to be near werewolves, wouldn't it also be the same thing for humans and vampires?

Grant's warning was A_lmost_ starting to make sense.

_Almost_ because Caddy was still the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

It was getting dark, mom might be worrying, I had homework-

I stopped myself and grinned, how stupid to be worrying about _homework_ of all things while waiting for a band of mythical creatures to pick you up.

I found my mind wandering... To those scars on Mike's mom's face, she said it was a bear...

And chief Swan's daughter- didn't she go missing a few years back? What was her name, it started with a B, or was it an I?

And what was my mom going to do when I didn't return home tonight, maybe she'd call chief Swan to come and pick me up, I could ask him what his daughter's name was...

I didn't realize I was nodding off until something cold and wet nudged my head.

I opened my eyes- and nearly jumped a foot in the air in shock.

I squeezed my eyes shut then slowly opened them- nope still there.

Five massive wolves stared me in the face.

_(ha! Thought I might end it there didn't you? Well if you want to stop there you can, but I know I'd read on)_

The closest one was a light sandy color, I realized he was the one who had nudged me awake.

He turned back to look at the four wolves behind him, the largest one, who was a reddish-brown color, nodded in what seemed to be approval.

Then the sandy wolf turned back to me, and after a deep look of concentration, he shrunk back into Grant.

"Hey Matt, so I guess the secret's out then huh?"

_And that, my lovely readers, IS where I'll be ending for tonight, sorry :-)_


	7. Revelation

**AN: I'm sorry I havn't updated in a bazillion years. I just really havn't felt like writting. But here you have it! The latest installment in the Cadium/Matt **

**saga...Please enjoy! (sorry if it's a bit short- mostly just Caddy thinking- the next chapter will be more interesting I swear.)**

**Caddy's POV**

I couldn't seem to stop pacing.

_What if he didn't get home alright?_

I was close to wearing a hole in the floor now, and even if they held, the wooden floor-boards beneath my feet would be ruined permanently.

But I couldn't bring myself to stop and relax.

_Will he believe them? He didn't believe us...Then again, that might be a good thing. But I don't want him to think I'm a crazy person._

_Wait- did I really just think that? I've never cared what humans thought of me before...Why now?_

I gripped my head in frustration. This was all so confusing!

_And if he does believe them, what will he think of me then? A monster? A villain? That's what we were after all. Isn't it?_

I walked a couple more circles just contemplating what we were. It wasn't something I did often. We were vampires. Terrifying, blood-draining monsters. How could anyone view us as anything else?

"Please Caddy, I'm begging you! Stop with the self-hate! You're nearly as bad as your father!" called Jasper angrily.

_What do I care anyway? I don't care, not one bit._

_Okay maybe just a little bit._

It was just, when I saw his face...His eyes, his lips, the soft brown skin on his hands..._Stop it! He's just a human._

But that wasn't true and I knew it.

Matt wasn't just _some human_, he was...Intriguing, and, well...gorgeous, devastatingly so.

I sighed. Admitting it, even just to myself, was like lifting a four ton, lead weight off my shoulders (three tons is my limit).

Yes, I liked him. I loved him. A lot.

"Oh Caaaady!" Alice yelled enthusiastically as she raced down the stairs.

I sighed again. I was going for exasperated but it came out sort of contented.

"Guess what time it is?" she said, reaching the landing, like an old time game-show announcer.

I didn't even care anymore. The fact was, I was in love. And, frankly, Alice could do anything she wanted with me.

Well, to a certain extent.

xoxoxox

We drove to school in silence.

Around three am that morning Esme and Carlisle came back, and the bomb was dropped.

Before that it had just basically been calm throughout the house. Alice gave me a makeover, Jasper and Emmet played cards in the living room, Rosalie tinkered with the cars and my mom and dad sat in his room listening to music. We were all pretending it was any other sleepless night (well, except for me- I was in bed by 11).

I don't know, the whole night I had been too busy puzzling over my revalation to notice anyone being particularily tense. But when I woke up this morning the air was definetely strained.

Although Carlisle had tried to act calm we could all tell he was worried. We all were.

First of all, the Volturi- a large coven of extreamly powerful vampires who would love any chance to knock back my family's numbers just a bit- could be all over us in an instant if things got out.

Which brings us to number two, things _could _get out. And that would be very, very bad.

With a squeal we skidded into a school parking space. Rosalie had been too busy glaring at Mom and Dad to pay attention to parking.

I sniffed, then looked up. A pack of werewolves (in human form of course) passed in front of our car, some were glaring just as ferociously as Rosalie, while others looked merely curious.

I noticed the two tallest ones didn't look at all, and I figured one of them must be Matt's friend, Grant. According to Mom, Grant's dad, Jacob, was the natural alpha- whether he chose to accept the position or not- and that his son would probably be taller than any of the others in human form and larger and stronger than any of the others in wolf form.

But Matt was no where to be seen.

Where was he? If they didn't bring him home...I coiled my hand into a fist of rage...I was so going to snap them in half...

Then I spotted him sitting on a damp picnic table by the west end of the school.

I practically jumped out of my seatbelt, Rosalie looked ready to leap on me if not for a restraining hand from Emmet- I would have to thank him for that sometime- and sped towards Matt.

Sensing me, the fragile human looked up. And seeing who it was, jumped back a centimeter or so.

I won't pretend that didn't hurt.

But I smiled anyway. "Hi...

**AN: I know, I know! Such a cruel cliff hanger- but I honestly need a break, I'm trying to update all the stories I've been neglecting for so long, and boy does it take a lot out of you!**


End file.
